


Deprivation Causes Hallucinations

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, Sexual Fantasy, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s having sex except for Reid. Exhausted after their case he lies down on the bed trying to ignore the amorous sounds coming from the room next to his. Hotch shows up at the door of his hotel room and they get it on. Is he having a dream or it this reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation Causes Hallucinations

Spencer wasn’t jealous, not really. “Oh God! Dave!” He contemplated banging on the wall just to be spiteful. “Ah! Emily.” No he wasn’t jealous at all... he was envious. They had just wrapped up a case and everyone was getting some. Morgan had left the bar with some girl and Will just happened to be in town visiting friends. Reid sighed as he remembered JJ’s face lighting up when he walked into the police station. And here he was alone in his room listening to his team mates get it on.

There was a knock at his door. Grumbling slightly, but not too much since he had nothing better to do, Reid shambled across the room and yanked open the door. He blinked in confusion as he took in the appearance of their unit chief. Hotch stood there without his jacket, no tie and the top two buttons on his dress shirt undone. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing deliciously muscled forearms. He was smiling wickedly and Reid stepped back wondering if this was some sort of dream. He licked his lips and watched as the older man’s breath quickened and his eyes narrowed. What happened next made him sure he was hallucinating from lack of sex. Hotch leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. Spencer responded just as passionately. Hey, he was having a dream, he might as well enjoy it, especially if it was starring the object of his unrequited love.

Hotch broke the kiss reluctantly and growled, “How about we give them something to listen too?”

“What!?”

“I was in my room listening to them and I thought about you alone in here. I suddenly couldn’t take it any longer.”

“So you decided that we should get it on?”

The older man laughed, “Not just because of that. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to ‘get it on’ with you.”

By now Reid was sure this was a dream because there was no way their unit chief Aaron Hotchner would ever confess to have wanting him. He was probably still lying on the bed and the sounds from next door were influencing his dream. Deciding to run with it Reid let the cat out of the bag. “Well that’s probably a good thing considering I’ve wanted to ‘get it on’ with you for some time now also.”


End file.
